O que mais me dói
by Lally Y K
Summary: Talvez eu tenha machucado a ele muito mais do que consigo imaginar. No final das contas, é o que mais me dói.' Sidestory de Just Hold Me. Presente de aniversário para Naru! HxJ


Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, assim como suas personagens. Tampouco a personagem original da minha estimada irmãzona, NaruL, Haruka. Nem a música do Rascal Flats. Créditos dados, invejados e... er... Vamos à história.

**ATENÇÃO! Sei que existem trechos de Just Hold me, Just Kiss me e de Bombons de conhaque. ELES FORAM CONCEDIDOS PELA AUTORA, NÃO EXISTE PLÁGIO!!!!!**

**Ah sim. Impróprio para menores de 16 anos. Não mande a sua mãe bugar essa pobre autora, já tem aviso no começo e sim, está de acordo com as regras do site. Eu tenho o costume de lê-las. Ou então se divirta imaginando. O arbítrio é todo seu.**

**O que mais me dói...**

_Fanfic__inspirada na música 'What hurts the most', Rascal Flats._

Seria tão fácil.

Poderia vê-lo para sempre como o amigo perfeito para as compras. Que me ensinasse a me _maquiar_, por mais estúpido que isso parecesse. Ouvir-me reclamar das dores da depilação e saber que ele realmente entendia. E invejar o bom gosto dos seus ternos caros e camisas bem passadas, e saber que ele tinha a habilidade de fazer isso melhor que a empregada maluca que o seguia para todos os lugares que fosse.

Talvez, eu fosse realmente grata pelo resto da vida pela nossa amizade tão incomum. Baseada em trocas de insultos e irritações, mas que no final das contas, nada que houvesse um ressentimento real. Não havia compromisso entre nós, não é mesmo?

Ele é gay. Ele gosta de homens, dá em cima de todo e qualquer um que apareça na minha frente e assevera com todas as letras que o celibato me deixou maluca. Maldito! Aquele sorriso sardônico que sempre me faz estremecer, porque sei que em sua mente maquiavélica, a sua vítima está em sérios apuros, quando o plano se finaliza. O engraçado é que nesse último ano que passou, fui o alvo de todas as suas maluquices.

Dos fondues, dos vinhos, das saídas frustradas, das horas em casa... Ele, na desculpa de me consolar, invadiu minha casa, minha vida, como se já não bastasse ficar o tempo todo com ele no escritório e...

A quem quero enganar? A mim mesma? Nem eu sou tão cretina em acreditar nesses argumentos tão infundados.

A verdade é que ele apareceu quase como um salva-vidaso. Quando eu estava inserida em um inferno pessoal que eu mesma cavei. Não sei dizer se me deixei abater demais por um 'simples' rompimento de namoro e por uma 'singela' carta de despedida. Mas a verdade é que a paixão ofusca a razão, e talvez naqueles momentos não sabia mais discernir o certo do errado. Não que justificasse a minha... _metamorfose_, como ele gosta de chamar aqueles dias terríveis.

E sei também que sem ele não conseguiria me reerguer. Se ele não tivesse trazido meu serviço acumulado, a empregada neurótica – que tem medo de mim até hoje. -, enfim, não sei se teria capacidade de sair do poço cuja corda cortei. Não tenho culpa do que aconteceu mas com certeza tenho participação da depressão que me abateu.

E ouvindo meus soluços contidos, enxugando minhas lágrimas, abraçando meu corpo contra o seu, rindo de minhas irritações, sorrindo com meus risos, Jakotsu foi uma confortável... muleta. Aquela amiga, que tem alguns esparadrapos e algodão para não doer embaixo do braço ao se apoiar. E aquela mão amiga que ajuda a caminhar logo após aquela cirurgia complicada.

Só que uma vez que você usa esse apoio, não quer mais soltá-lo. E muito embora creia que esteja curado, quando se solta pela primeira vez, ainda que por instantes, desse instrumento, sente-se sozinho e perdido. É como se não soubesse andar pelas próprias pernas. E sem entender, a menção de Jakotsu sair da nossa casa enorme já me assustava e apavorava. Não me sentia pronta para a 'fisioterapia'. Queria ficar com a muleta 'mais um pouquinho'. Só até ficar 'segura'.

Mas então ele voltou. O temor. O tombo. Sesshoumaru.

E percebi que eu não tinha recuperado coisa nenhuma, senão mascarado meus sentimentos em uma falsa felicidade de estar junto ao meu querido amigo. E as coisas começaram a perder o rumo de vez quando inventei a história maluca de ele ser meu namorado. Se soubesse qual rumo isso tomaria, nunca teria beijado os lábios cheios de batom. Não teria encontrado olhos tão escuros, profundos e misteriosos e me sentir inebriada demais para dizer qualquer coisa plausível.

Parecia difuso o que eu sentia no começo. Não sei como surgiu, mas certamente não terminará do jeito que eu gostaria que fosse. Jakotsu está determinado a resgatar o Sesshoumaru que me apaixonei a mais de um ano atrás. Mas não percebe, ou ignora, que na verdade, essa busca insensata já não é tão importante assim... Porque não sou a mesma pessoa.

É verdade que ainda o amo. Seria uma grande mentira negar o que é fato. Talvez porque eu não saiba como agir... Ou posso agir demais. Por outro lado, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. E agora, me vejo desejando que a farsa da relação com meu melhor amigo _gay_ fosse real.

Já não sei dizer se esse teatro mal feito apenas serviu para me incorporar na personagem da mulher forte que eu não sou. Não tenho capacidade de ficar sozinha com nenhum dos dois sem pensar que a distância é demais. Ao mesmo tempo em que quase posso repelir tais vontades absurdas, pois um é meu amigo e o outro é um ex...Então por que tudo parou de fazer sentido?

A resposta é muito simples: Não estava no script me apaixonar. E por mais que eu tente colocar Sesshoumaru como culpado pelo tormento – já que se ele não tivesse me abandonado com uma carta tão cretina como ele, nada disso teria acontecido – sei que na verdade coloco uma máscara cega para ofuscar a real manipuladora dessa farsa: Eu.

Fui _eu_ quem me deixou abater por mais um idiota. Fui eu quem aceitei a idéia maluca de conviver com um cara duvidoso. Fui eu quem pediu para que esse idiota ficasse na minha casa quando entrou com a chave, cuja fechadura não tive coragem de trocar. Fui eu quem beijou meu melhor amigo e obrigou-o a fingir que era meu namorado, por mais que as evidências gritassem que não ficávamos a mais do que um metro respeitoso de distância.

E muito mais do que isso. E talvez, o pior de todos:

Fui eu quem me apaixonei por ele e agora não sei mais se peço ajuda para esquecê-lo ou para lutar por ele.

'_Gostaria de poder me apaixonar por você.'_

'_O que disse?'_

'_Desculpe... Me apaixonar por alguém como você.'_

'_Sofreria do mesmo modo.'(1)_

Essas lembranças esparsas me fazem pensar se eu estou imaginando coisas ou se na época que ele me disse isso, talvez houvesse algum significado oculto.

'_Jak-chan... Você gosta de alguém?'_

'_Sim.'_

'_E ele gosta de você também?'_

'_Não da mesma maneira.'(1)_

Acredito que posso entender o significado dessas palavras. Porque na verdade, nesse meio tempo que me apaixonei por ele como mulher, ele nutre um amor de amigo por mim. Não é o mesmo jeito, certo? Existem muito mais maneiras de amar, não existem?

'_Você preferia gostar de outra pessoa?'_

'_Talvez.'_

'_Isso não é uma resposta!'_

'_Digamos que eu me sentiria menos confuso se não sentisse isso por essa mesma pessoa.'(1)_

Fico imaginando se em algum momento ele me desejou de verdade. Sei que não posso mudar quem ele é, mas uma parte egoísta crê que algum dia que Jakotsu me verá mais do que uma amiga dependente. Mais do que alguém que ele tirou do fundo do poço.

'_Será que podemos terminar isso amanhã ou pretende golpear meu orgulho em mais algum ponto?' (2)_

E ainda assim sempre sou tão injusta, tão egoísta...

Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que eu traía alguém enquanto ele me beijava, uma grande parte de mim queria corresponder, abraçá-lo, afundar os dedos em sua camisa e simplesmente não deixá-lo fugir. Não deixá-lo se afastar tanto de mim como tem sido nessas semanas depois que voltamos da praia. Como se ele estivesse a milhas de distância, sentado ao meu lado na mesa, tocando a minha mão naquela farsa mal feita.

'_Parte de mim realmente se apaixonou por você... Mas não posso querer você. Não posso obrigá-lo a se apaixonar por mim também, certo?' (2)_

Não consigo mais abandonar o pensamento de que os beijos delicados de Jakotsu deixam meus lábios frios. Existe um carinho que nunca senti com Sesshoumaru em todo nosso tempo juntos. E o presunçoso ainda dizia que tinha falta de prática em beijar mulheres... Se ele soubesse os efeitos que esse beijo me trouxeram...

Talvez parasse de fugir como me prometeu. Mas não é 'apenas' isso que me machuca.

_**O.o.o.O.o.o.O**_

**A mulher observava os transuentes de sua janela com uma caneca de chá, já frio, em suas mãos. Os olhos verdes pareciam perdidos em algum ponto fixo da rua, olhava sem realmente enxergar. Abraçou-se um pouco. O outono já trazia prévias de um inverno rigoroso, e ainda que estivessem no meio de outubro, era necessário manter o aquecedor ligado para não precisar usar uma blusa grossa.**

**A alça fina da camisola escorregou pelo ombro desnudo e ela ajeitou-a, despreocupadamente. Era quase duas da tarde de um sábado, acordara tarde e estava completamente só naquela casa enorme. Suspirou novamente e desceu as escadas para deixar a caneca gelada em cima da pia. Não estava no humor de lavar louça, tampouco de colocar uma blusa, ainda que seus pelos estivessem completamente arrepiados. **

**Subiu novamente em seu quarto e não se preocupou em fechar a porta. Jakotsu logo quando chegasse invadiria sua privacidade, diria que era desleixada e que não estava se arrumando para o Sexy e... Por falar nele, onde diabos estava?**

**Entrou dentro das cobertas e aninhou-se como uma gata. As saídas demoradas do amigo voltaram, e não era raro que às vezes ficasse todo o fim de semana fora. **

E aquele cretino disse que não fugiria. Engano meu...

**Haruka** **levou o edredon grosso até o nível do nariz e virou-se para o lado onde o amigo dormia. Arranjara a estúpida desculpa que tinha medo de dormir sozinha para que ele permanecesse no quarto com ela e jogou fora os colchonetes para que ele tivesse que dormir na cama. Abraçou o travesseiro de Jakotsu e sentiu o suave cheiro de seu perfume misturado ao shampoo que sempre lavava o cabelo antes de dormir. **

**Respirou fundo, deixando-se inebriar pelo aroma do rapaz e sentiu as lágrimas vindo lentamente, formavam um bolo denso demais para engolir. Fechou os olhos e esperou que conseguisse contê-las ao inspirar fundo novamente, mas esse ato só fez com que elas explodissem em finas facas, cortando seu rosto em trilhas molhadas e quentes. Conteve os sacolejos do corpo em pequenos soluços, como um animalzinho assustado. **

**Sentou-se na cama, ainda cega pelo seu torpor e sem largar o calor do seu companheiro de lágrimas. Num lapso de raiva passou o braço pelos olhos, enxugando-os.**

"Deixe de ser idiota, Haruka!" **Gritou sem saber para quem. **

**Socou o travesseiro mil vezes, com a expressão sorridente e sardônica do amigo idealizada no objeto. Sentiu as mãos dormentes do esforço e não se importou. Tampouco ouviu o clique da porta do quarto sendo aberta. Somente parou quando uma voz divertida, levemente aguda e estridente preencheu seus ouvidos.**

"**Tentando matar quem com meu travesseiro, Akaiiiiiii?"**

"**Pare de me chamar assim, idiota." Ela virou-se e fuzilou-o com o olhar. Em resposta, o rapaz levantou os dois braços após depositar a sacola que tinha em mãos no chão. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"**

"**Alguém está nervosa. Será a TPM? Ou impulsos da Lagoa te chaman..."**

"**Cale a boca!" Ela levantou-se e acertou o travesseiro em cheio no rosto do rapaz. Mas não contente, golpeou-o diversas vezes, sem importar-se com a dor latente nos braços pelo novo esforço. "Você é um imbecil, um canalha, um... um..."**

"**Merda?" Ele completou, sem realmente desviar. **_**Ela pensa que está doendo, coitada.**_

"**Sim! Você é o pior tipo que existe." A garota abaixou o rosto e fitou os próprios pés. O travesseiro jazia aos seus pés, manchado em uma pequena parte onde suas lágrimas encontraram refúgio. **

"**Certo." Ele empurrou-a delicadamente para a cama e fê-la sentar. "Tudo bem, você pode me xingar o quanto quiser. Ou me bater com o travesseiro e achar que dói."**

"**Maldito!"**

**Ele sorriu. "Já disse que elogios não me comovem. Agora posso saber por que tanta ira para cima da minha pessoa?"**

**Haruka** **ficou em silêncio. Os cabelos grudavam-se ao seu corpo agora suado e a maldita camisola insistia em sair do lugar. Que se danasse aquele ombro descoberto! "Não é como se ele fosse prestar atenção..."**

"**Hum?" Jakotsu ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidora e ajoelhou-se na frente de sua amiga. Então, forçou-a a encontrar seus olhos e assustou-se ao ver os orbes verdes inchados e rasos de lágrimas. Tocou a face delicada com a mão e sentiu a pele úmida. "Por que estava chorando? Brigou com Sexy? Não deu certo aquela camisola?"**

"**O que importa o Sexy?" Riu de si mesma ao perceber que usara o mesmo apelido que o amigo. "Ele não está preocupado se estou nua ou vestida."**

"**Sua grande tolinha." Ele apertou seu nariz e a garota deu-lhe um tapa na mão e olhou-o feio. Odiava quando fazia isso. "Como quer o bonitão de volta se não dá uma brechinha para ele entrar?" Sorriu brincalhão e, ao tentar apertar o nariz de Haruka, esta segurou sua mão. E apertou-a de leve.**

"**Porque estou confusa." O sorriso morreu nos lábios do rapaz. "Ponderei tudo e cheguei a conclusão que tudo que eu disse na praia é verdade."**

"**Ora, vamos Aka..."**

"**Você não sabe como me sinto!" Ela gritou e empurrou-o, fazendo Jakotsu cair sentado no chão. "Não entende que não estou confusa porque você está aqui. Não é uma atração passageira. Eu me apaixonei." Ela levantou-se e voltou a observar a rua. "Não é patético? Primeiro me apaixono por um cara que me emprestou um guarda-chuva, me abandona com uma carta e volta e não dá a mínima se estou ou não."**

"**Você está engana..," **

"**Não estou!" Ela gritou e socou a janela. O vidro tremeu com a força empunhada no golpe. "E eu ainda amo aquele maldito! Amo, amo, amo!"**

"**Então qual o seu maldito problema?" A voz subitamente grossa fez a garota se virar para encará-lo, de pé e com os braços cruzados. "Não o ama? O que diabos tenho a ver com os seus sentimentos esquisitos? Já não fui o seu brinquedinho por tempo suficiente?"**

"**Mas você não entende que também me apaixonei por você! No começo pensei que era porque passamos tempo demais juntos. Mas não!" Ela afastou os cabelos engrenhados do rosto e continuou. "Isso só foi crescendo e não imagina o quanto me dói ver você fugindo de mim e tentando me jogar em cima de Sesshoumaru, porque nem sei mais o que quero!"**

"**Pelo menos não é totalmente em vão." **

"**Então não nega que está fugindo de mim." Ela abaixou a cabeça e tocou a superfície fria da janela.**

"**Akai..." Ouviu-o suspirar. "Não estou fugindo de nada, porque na verdade não existe do que fugir se não há nada entre nós."**

"**Quem está golpeando meu orgulho agora?" A voz embargada juntou-se as lágrimas. **

"**Estou falando a verdade." Respirou fundo novamente e deu um passo na direção da ruiva. "Seja razoável e..."**

"**Eu não quero ser razoável!" A garota empunhou mais força no golpe contra o vidro e acabou por parti-lo, deixando um rastro de sangue nos cacos que sobraram da janela. Procurou ignorar as pessoas que olhavam para cima, questionadoras e virou-se para Jakotsu com o rosto em chamas. "Todos me dizem para ser razoável, pensar melhor! Você mesmo me disse que eu pensava demais, que eu deveria correr atrás dos meus sonhos!"**

"**Haruka, a sua mão está..."**

"**Dane-se a minha mão!" Ela gritou e agarrou o abajur, jogando-o na direção do amigo, que desviou por pouco. "Por que agora os meus sonhos parecem desimportantes? Por que não diz de uma vez que sou tão desprezível aos seus olhos porque sou mulher? Seu maldito!"**

"**Pare com isso ou eu..."**

"**Ou você o que?" Ela se preparava para agarrar a pequena boneca de porcelana que estava na cabeceira. A dor na mão parecia insignificante, sua mente fervilhava e a garganta ardia pelos gritos e pelas palavras ácidas que cuspia. "Você não é nem uma desculpa mal feita de homem. O que pode fazer comigo?" O rapaz a fitava em silêncio. A mulher, ofegante e descontrolada a sua frente, parecia prestes a esmurrá-lo. "Não fique me olhando como um idiota!"**

"**Não vou entrar no seu jogo estúpido." Ele interrompeu-a, frio. Aproximou-se lentamente, vendo-a se afastar a cada passo que dava em sua direção. "Pare de falar bobagens e vamos cuidar da sua mão."**

"**Eu não quero cuidar de nada." Os olhos se fecharam de dor ao sentir um caco penetrar a sola de seu pé. Arfante, equilibrou-se em apenas um pé e saltitava, pateticamente, tentando fugir do rapaz. "Eu quero que você vá embora."**

"**Engraçado que disse que me amava a minutos atrás." Ele quase sorriu e alcançou-a finalmente, segurando-a pela cintura. "Você é mesmo confusa."**

"**Eu amo você." A cabeça veio descansar em seu peito e pareceu não notar a batida forte do coração perto de seu rosto. "Por isso mesmo quero que suma da minha vida..."**

"**Você é uma grande..." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e então carregou-a até o banheiro adjacente, colocando-a sentada no mármore da pia. "Irmã para mim, Haruka."**

"**Não posso dizer o mesmo." Ela fechou as pernas, constrangida e viu ele rir levemente. "Sei que você não se atrai por isso, mas me dê um pouco de dignidade."**

**Ele simplesmente sorriu. Pegou o pé delicado e retirou o caco, ouvindo-a grunhir. Lavou com cuidado o local e suspirou em alívio ao ver que o corte fora superficial. Pegou a bandagem e enrolou-a ao redor do machucado e depois disso, lavou a mão ensangüentada. Enxugou-a na toalha e carregou-a novamente para a cama.**

"**Por que está aqui ainda?" Ela murmurou após estar confortavelmente instalada entre os grossos edredons. "Já mandei você ir embora."**

"**Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil querida." Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e deu um beijo em sua testa. "Mas volto amanhã. Vou passear um pouco, as crianças ficam em casa." Quando ele ia se afastar, a voz suave interrompeu-o.**

"**Jak-chan..." Ela chamou-o. "Por que está fugindo de mim?"**

"**Não estou fugindo de você Akai." Ele virou-se sério, ainda que mantivesse uma respeitosa distância entre os dois. **

"**Se não está fugindo, por que então está correndo de casa sempre que temos a oportunidade de ficar sozinhos?" Ela sentou-se na cama e fitou a mão com alguns cortes e sorriu melancolicamente. Então, abriu a gaveta da cabeceira e tirou de lá uma escova de cerdas grandes e passou a deslizá-los entre os fios. "Você lembra que na mesma ocasião que disse que eu me maquiava mal, falou também que eu era extremamente desajeitada para pentear os cabelos?"**

"**Você como mulher é... uma grande amiga." Ele deu um passo na direção dela.**

"**Deve ser por isso que não consigo arranjar bons namorados." Franziu o cenho enquanto os nós se desfaziam com as escovadas. Logo, as mãos dela eram substituídas pelas mãos rápidas de Jakotsu, que desembaraçavam e acariciavam seu couro cabeludo. "Será que se eu me tornar uma mulher de verdade, vou poder conquistar qualquer homem?"**

"**Hum..." Ele continuou a pentear seus cabelos sem realmente precisar. Os fios ruivos irradiavam um brilho próprio a cada escovada. "Difícil dizer."**

"**E se eu me tornar um homem?"**

"**Como é?" **

**Ela se virou divertida para ele e ajoelhou-se de modo a ficar perto da altura do homem a sua frente. "Se eu virar homem, vou assustar muita gente?"**

"**Diria que você seria um homem bem mais afeminado que eu. Morreria de inveja de você." Jakotsu ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e penteou os cabelos dela para trás. "Mas pare de falar besteiras. Você dá certo o suficiente como uma mulher atrapalhada."**

"**Acha que sou bonita?"**

"**Já te disse que sim." Ele deu um leve beliscão em sua cintura. "Se usasse roupas mais justas, os homens enlouqueceriam com suas curvas e..."**

"**E gostariam de passar a noite comigo." Ela quase sorriu ao vê-lo engolir seco e as mãos foram parar em seus ombros, passeando pelos músculos tensos até chegar à nuca, para acariciar os cabelos negros, mais sedosos e bem cuidados do que os dela. "Você já me disse isso também."**

"**Sim, e daí?"**

"**Aí que os dois homens que eu quero não tem vontade."**

"**Hum... Sexy é tão bom que se torna duplicata?"**

"**O 'Sexy' não está aqui agora me olhando com uma camisola que me deixa praticamente nua e se faz mais indiferente do que ele próprio conseguiria." **

"**Eu já disse que não me atrai isso e..."**

"**Eu sei." Ela ergueu-se mais um pouco e aproximou os rostos, deixando os lábios a centímetros dele. "Talvez eu esteja mais segura com você então."**

"**Nunca disse que iria ser mais feliz se apaixonando por mim, Haruka." Ele sussurrou, deixando-se perder nos hipnóticos orbes verdes. "Sabe que eu nunca seria capaz de corresponder da mesma forma."**

"**Mas não pode ser tão indiferente assim. Não posso ser tão indesejável."**

"**Você é muito mais do que pensa." Ele sorriu e deixou um braço descansar na curva de sua cintura e procurou afastar o rosto do dela, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.**

"**Mas isso não responde a minha pergunta."**

"**Tão manipuladora..." Ele suspirou e abraçou-a um pouco mais perto. "Posso ser gay, mas continuo a ser homem. Isso responde?"**

**Ela simplesmente sorriu. "Então quero que esqueça agora essa primeira parte." **

**E antes que pudesse protestar, beijou-o.**

**As mãos escorregaram pelas suas costas e passaram pelo peito, explorando o corpo tão desconhecido. Os lábios de Jakotsu eram tão suaves que pareciam irreais. O aperto do seu braço em sua cintura foi substituído pelas mãos quentes que deslizaram sob sua roupa e agora tocavam diretamente a curva de sua coluna, encostando-a melhor contra si. **

**A medida em que o beijo se aprofundava, algo que parecia interminável, Haruka passava os dedos por cada botão, abrindo a camisa. Logo, a pele morna de seu peito ganhava pequenos arranhões, e o corpo feminino se aproximava mais. **

**Quando vieram a se separar, olhos se encontraram, escuros, aguardando quem seria o primeiro a atacar. Uma das mãos femininas veio aos quadris, amparando-os contra o seu próprio, e mão dele deslizou pela sua coxa, erguendo-a. Akai suspirou com a proximidade e jogou os cabelos para trás. A outra alça deslizou por sua pele até o meio de seu braço.**

**Num impulso, as duas pernas se enroscaram ao redor da cintura de Jakotsu e, movidos pelo instinto, logo os dois desciam para a cama logo atrás. A camisa foi parar no chão. Os lábios desceram pela espádua nua, explorando o ombro descoberto e as unhas femininas vieram a cravar em suas costas, junto a um suave suspiro contra o lóbulo de sua orelha. **

**Haruka** **afastou-o um pouco para observá-lo e quase sorriu ao vê-lo um pouco desnorteado. Levantando um pouco o rosto, alcançou o pescoço do rapaz para retribuir a carícia com mordidas e o aperto de suas pernas apenas aumentou ao ouvi-lo gemer baixo contra o seu ombro. O corpo sobre o seu fervilhava tanto quanto o seu próprio e a última coisa que queria pensar era afastá-lo. **

**Após deixar uma marca ou duas na pele clara, Akai voltou a beijá-lo calidamente, sendo abraçada tão forte que sentia seus membros estalarem. Ao retomarem o ar, Jakotsu tocou a boca inchada e a bochecha rubra, quase sorrindo triste. "Não podemos fazer isso."**

"**Não diga nada." Ela murmurou ao colocar o dedo indicador em seus lábios para silenciá-lo. "Não quero ouvir que você está aqui por pena."**

**Ele meneou com a cabeça e deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisola fina novamente. "Nunca fiz amor com uma mulher antes." Ouviu-a suspirar e observou com admiração os olhos semi-cerrados. "E não tenho certeza se o que estamos fazendo será certo."**

"**Deixe as suas dúvidas para depois. E quanto ao outro detalhe, não estou vendo nenhuma inexperiência de sua parte." Os dedos finos deslizaram pela barriga até encontrar o cinto. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Sei que não estará aqui quando eu acordar." Desfez o fecho e abriu a calça. Afastou-se um pouco para que ele pudesse tirá-la por si só e, quando Jakotsu ajoelhou-se na sua frente, apenas levantou os braços, estremecendo a cada singelo toque quando tirou sua camisola.**

"**E isso não faz você ter um certo pesar?" Sussurrou ao inclinar-se sobre ela, com seu peso apoiado nos braços. Cuidadosamente, deixou-se encostar no corpo semi-desnudo e estremeceu quando as pernas circularam seus quadris novamente.**

"**Não." Ela puxou-o para perto de seu rosto. "Sei que não terei muito mais do que isso, então quero aproveitar enquanto estiver acontecendo."**

**Mais uma vez, os lábios se encontraram. **

**E naquele momento, nenhum deles parecia querer parar.**

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

**Sesshoumaru** **chegou a casa em completo silêncio. Estava cansado, queria apenas descansar. Provavelmente, Haruka ainda não saíra do quarto, como em todos os sábados e o maldito não estaria em casa até o dia seguinte. **

**Quase sorriu ao pensar que seria um fim de semana inteiro com ela. Por mais que ficasse com raiva do amigo dela, parecia que as coisas estavam entrando nos eixos. Logo, poderia resgatar sua namorada e daria um jeito de Jakotsu sair da vida dos dois para sempre. **

**Era um plano perfeito.**

**Enquanto subia as escadas, pôde ouvir sons abafados da direção do quarto de Akai. Franziu as sobrancelhas e, ao chegar no outro andar, aproximou-se da porta entreaberta com passos felinos. **

**O quarto estava numa penumbra desconfortável, já que apenas uma das cortinas fora aberta. Os estilhaços de um abajur, um buraco na janela... _O que diabo está havendo?_ **

**A cama ficava afastada da visão da porta, mas, não precisou ver mais nada ao captar a imagem da camisa de Jakotsu e a lingerie de Akai. O sangue ferveu de tal modo que pensou que iria enlouquecer. **

**Os sons dos gemidos e sussurros vinham em sua mente como num estupor. Queria socar aquele maldito amiguinho que se fazia de bom samaritano. Quem sabe, quebrar a casa no processo, para acalmar sua raiva. E até mesmo, pensou em descontar sua raiva em Haruka. Os gemidos aumentavam de tom na mesma proporção de sua ira. Maldita hora em que pensou permanecer naquela casa para reconquistá-la, quando na verdade a desculpa de homem já a roubara a muito mais tempo. **

**Sesshoumaru** **saiu da casa tão silenciosamente quanto entrou. Não queria pensar no que poderia fazer com os dois quando pudesse vê-los. Apenas, teria que se afastar por pelo menos um dia para poder nortear seus pensamentos novamente.**

**O.o.o.O.o.o.O**

**Quando a mulher acordou, já era noite. Olhou de relance para o lado e viu o lugar de Jakotsu vazio. Suspirou. Não podia negar que uma pequenina parte dela esperava que ele estivesse dormindo ao seu lado. Mas fora prevenida de que isso não iria acontecer.**

**Sentou após espreguiçar-se, cobrindo a nudez com o lençol em busca da camisola. Procurou o abajur e lembrou-se da sua _pequena_ explosão à tarde. Rolou pela cama e acendeu a luminária da cabeceira oposta e deparou-se com um aparelho de mini-disc com um papel em cima. **

**Franziu o cenho, temerosa pelo que viria a ler e esfregou os olhos, sonolenta. Colocou os fones de ouvido, muniu-se de coragem e passou a ler as poucas linhas corridas do recado.**

_Akai,_

_Aperte o 'play' e preste atenção._

_Talvez agora fique mais claro o que conversamos._

_Jakotsu._

_What hurts the most, was being so closed_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

**Haruka** **apertou a tecla e uma música ritmada passou a soar. Pelo display, a música estava quase no fim, e não conseguira ouvir o trecho inteiro. Além disso, seu inglês deixava a desejar.**

_Never knowing, what could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do_

**Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber o sentido das palavras. O papel e o aparelho caíram de suas mãos com o choque. Uma singela lágrima acompanhou o percurso. **

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do...__ (3) _

Uma crise de consciência veio em mim como num baque. E no meio dos meus sentimentos confusos, algumas coisas a respeito dele ficaram claras. Não tenho certeza se ele também tem dúvidas quanto a isso, mas, posso saber por tudo que, no final das contas, talvez eu tenha machucado a ele muito mais do que consigo imaginar.

No final das contas, é o que mais me dói.

**F I M!!!!!! **

**_Bom dia D _**

****

**_A tradução do trecho está logo abaixo assim como as referências usadas. Espero que gostem D _**

****

**_(1) Trecho de Bombons de Conhaque, NaruL _**

****

**_(2) Trecho de Just Hold me, NaruL _**

****

**_(3) What hurts the most, Rascal Flats _**

**_Tradução_****_ dos trechos: _**

****

**_O que mais dói, é ser tão fechado _**

**_E tendo tanto o que dizer _**

**_E ver você partir _**

****

**_Sem nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido _**

**_E não vendo que amar você _**

**_É o que eu estava tentando fazer _**

****

**_E não vendo que amar você _**

**_É o que eu estava tentando fazer. _**

**Bom pessoal, esse fanfic é um sidestory autorizado pela NaruL, cujo objetivo é explorar um pouco o meu casal favorito nessa fanfic e, o mais importante, presente de aniversário! Querida, as palavras dessa pequena escritora são poucas para expressar a luz e magnitude da sua pessoa. Deixe meus chavões expressarem o quão importante você é, e o quanto tenho que agradecer pela sua amizade e pelos seus conselhos, que vão muito além dos fanfictions. Que você seja abençoada em todos os aspectos de sua vida e, que este simples presente represente um pouco do muito carinho que nutro por você. E viva os séculos! **

**A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review. **

**Beijos, **

**Lally**


End file.
